The present invention relates to a method and a device for aiding the piloting of an airplane, in particular of a transport airplane, during an approach phase with a view to landing on an airport landing runway.
It is known that a significant proportion of airplane accidents occur during an approach phase with a view to landing. The main causes of accidents relate in general to:                unanticipated meteorological conditions;        inappropriate reactions of pilots;        a nonoptimal aerodynamic configuration of the airplane; and        a nonstabilized approach of the airplane (which is too high and/or arrives too quickly).        
In most cases, had the crews of the airplane been aware that the real situation of their airplane did not allow a landing to be carried out under good safety conditions, they would have been able to avoid these incidents by performing a go-around.
It is also known that a go-around is a generally tricky maneuver which is often carried out too late since it is not desired. A go-around is in fact often still considered to be a failure for pilots. So, pilots will in general seek to avoid it to the maximum, if necessary by trying to rescue a difficult situation.
However, if such a go-around maneuver were carried out wittingly whenever necessary, it would make it possible to avoid numerous incidents and accidents that occur in the approach phase (approach to a runway and landing on this runway).
The present invention relates to a method of aiding the piloting of an airplane during an approach phase with a view to landing, and more precisely to a method of aiding the management of energy in the approach, which is aimed at aiding the pilot to take his decision in particular as to whether or not to interrupt the approach phase with a go-around maneuver, in particular by indicating to him all the energy margins for attaining a stabilized approach.